Colores
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Porque Cho no puede evitar amarla y Luna no puede evitar corresponderle.


**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje_**

**_Raiting: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A color<span>_**

Para Luna las cosas eran a color, todo de diferentes tonalidades y le encantaba.

Cho pensaba en cómo sería ver las cosas de esa forma, pero nunca lo podía saber, solo podía escuchar cómo lo describía la otra.

**_Ramo_**

A Cho le había dado pena porque vio que para San Valentín a Luna no le regalaron nada, así que decidió ir a Hogsmeade y comprarle un ramo de rosas apiadándose de ella.

Eso fue lo que le enamoró a Luna.

—Gracias Cho—Le dijo sorprendida

—No hay de qué

**_Admiración_**

A Cho le admiraba todas las chicas del colegio.

Pero Luna no la veía así, para ella era una chica normal, eso a Cho le traía de nervios porque no podía creerlo.

—… ¿Por qué?—Siempre se preguntaba, la verdad no tenía idea y eso le molestaba.

**_Paraíso_**

Cho era atea, pero creía que si podía haber un paraíso, sería estando al lado de Luna.

Con ella no se aburría nunca, aprendía cosas nuevas y no se sentía incómoda, ni con el silencio.

**_Retrato_**

Sí podía, Cho haría un retrato de su novia, o de las noches estrelladas que apreciaban juntas siempre.

**_Nítido_**

Lo que Cho más amaba de Luna era lo nítido que podía ver los sentimientos de ella.

Era transparente como el agua.

—… ¿Qué pasa estás ansiosa?—Le preguntaba la chica, y era verdad, el corazón de Cho latía muy rápido.

—N-nada—Respondió pero era poco creíble.

—Eso no es cierto, ven—Le abrazó—No se por qué te aterran tanto los rayos yo te protejo—Le aseguraba con cariño.

Ellas estaban en la Torre del Reloj en su lugar favorito que ahí fue su primer beso.

**_Arcoíris_**

El buzo holgado de color de arcoíris de Luna era algo suave, abrazable, y olía a ella, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Cho, ¿Por qué siempre me das más cariño cuando uso esta cosa?—Le preguntó divertida.

Cho gruñó, y le abrazó más fuerte.

—Es que es tan tú…—Dijo explicándole.

Luna río así simplemente le acarició la espalda.

**_Postal_**

Cuando Luna y Cho volvieron a sus casas por navidad, se comenzaron a mandarse postales, cartas, de todos los lugares que visitaban, ya que no pudieron quedarse juntas en el colegio.

**_Muñeca_**

A Cho a veces la belleza de Luna era como de una muñeca, pintada a la perfección sin siquiera tener que maquillarse, y con unos ojos preciosos que amaba quedarse viéndoles.

—Eres hermosa—Le dijo de repente, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la otra.

—Oh, gracias, tú igual

—No, lo digo en serio, eres hermosa

—…¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?—Pero sin responderle le besó.

**_Inspiración_**

Cho era una artista nata, pintaba que daba envidia, y su musa era Luna.

Antes de salir con ella solía dibujarle y pintarle en secreto.

La otra chica cuando le descubrió, le dejó continuar haciéndolo siempre cuando se lo mostrara luego.

**_Percepción_**

Luna era sensible, tanto que podía sentir cuando ella estaba feliz y triste.

Por ello mucho antes de que comenzara a llorar o a reír, la abrazaba para calmarle.

**_Manipular_**

Cho parecía muy sumisa y dominada, todo, pero si que era muy manipuladora.

Desde un beso hasta algo por ella podía conseguir manipulando a Luna, aunque esta se vengara aun más fuerte que ella.

**_Etéreo_**

Ellas podían casi tocar su amor, era ya algo etéreo a pesar de solo haber estado unos tres meses juntas, eran como almas gemelas.

**_Diseñar_**

A Luna le gustaba diseñar mentalmente cómo sería su vida con Cho.

Una casa en el campo y muchos hijos, era cómo pensaba que sería su futuro.

**_Pincel_**

Cho trazaba con un pincel en una superficie poco convencional, estaba pintando sobre la piel de la espalda de Luna.

—Cho, ¿Qué pintas?—Le preguntó curiosa

—Cuando termines podrás fijarte

Y cuando terminó resultó ser una flor, una rosa roja y decía "eres mía".

**_Cómo_**

¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien así?, se preguntaba a menudo Cho.

Había comenzado a gustarle cuando le conoció y aun más luego de patrullar como prefecta.

Su primer beso fue sorpresa en la Torre de Reloj.

**_Matices_**

Cho era una chica de muchos matices, podía parecer fuerte pero era débil, y frágil por dentro.

Ella también era sensible, llorona, alegre, a Luna eso le encantaba aunque tenía que ser especialmente cuidadosa de no ser mala o descuidada con ella.

**_Interior_**

En el interior, Luna es la más fuerte y la más romántica, aunque no era algo que al conocerle uno se pudiera darse cuenta con facilidad, pero al verle seguido con Cho, por cómo le protegía, como si le fuese la vida en ella.

**_Talento_**

Luna tenía el talento de ver las cosas que los demás no pueden.

Ella podía ver desde esos extraños animales mágicos hasta el interior, de su novia y ella le adoraba aún más por ello.

**_Verde_**

El color verde, ella amaba ese color, no sabía por qué.

Tal vez porque le recordaba a los campos de su casa, o donde tiró a su novia para besarle por segunda vez.

**_Pluma_**

Le escribía a ella, le encantaba escribirle, de todas las cosas que podían en una carta, como en vacaciones no se veían lo hacía todos los días de poder hacerlo.

"_Querida Luna_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo aquí estoy ayudándole a mi madre a preparar la comida para navidad,_

_Espero que estés pasándola bien, te extraño mucho, quiero verte._

_Con amor, Cho_

Y cerró el sobre y le dejó a la lechuza para que se la llevara a su novia.

_Mi amada Cho_

_Muy bien la verdad, también te extraño, insistiré a mi padre para que me deje ir a pasar las fiestas contigo._

_¿Cómo estás tú corazón? Me aburro muchísimo, ojalá estuviese allí._

_Con mucho cariño Luna._

Así era como se mandaban esas cartas y hablaban todos los días.

**_Oro_**

Cho podía darle todo el oro del mundo, todos los galeones, a cualquier fulana, si eso significaba estar con su novia por siempre.

Por poder frotar su nariz en un beso esquimal, a abrazarle siempre así.

**_Esperanza_**

En la guerra no podía tener más que esperanza porque ninguna saliera lastimada, o muriesen.

—Mi amor, cuídate por favor—Le rogaba Cho acariciando sus mejillas.

—Vale, pero tú igual—Le respondió, hoy le tocaba hacer una misión para la orden y para el ED, que aun tenían contacto entre sus miembros, sobretodo en estas situaciones.

**_Disciplina_**

Luna era muy disciplinada, pero con Cho se sentía como esa cualidad desaparecía y cambiaba a rebelde.

Amaba provocarla y seducirle.

**_Chispa_**

Con el primer beso sintieron una hispa, que siguieron sintiendo con cada día y cada beso, era como algo que no podían controlar ni dejar de sentir.

**_Grafiti_**

Su primer grafiti fue por un capricho de Ginny, le ayudo a hacer uno, pero solo eran tonterías, y casi por accidente aceptó.

**_Pastel_**

Para el cumpleaños de Luna, Cho le preparó un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

—Me encanta, gracias—Le agradeció Luna y le besó con pasión.

—Me alegra amor.

**_Digital_**

Algo que le sorprendía y le gustaba del mundo muggle eran las cosas digitales y tecnologías varias.

Ella amaba sobre todo las cámaras de videos, que usaba para grabarle todo el tiempo a Luna, hasta cuando dormía, para el futuro. Y también las películas.

**_Vino_**

Luna nunca había probado el alcohol, así era cómo Cho hizo que lo probase.

Pero terminó borracha, y tuvieron sexo y Cho se partió de la risa a la mañana siguiente cuando apenas recordaba lo que hicieron y tuvo resaca.

**_No me olvides_**

Se prometieron amor eterno, pero no todo lo era posible. Y Cho lo descubrió de la peor forma posible cuando Luna murió, por un error terrible de su trabajo.

Al ser una cuidadora de animales mágicos y Auror el riesgo siempre estaba presente.

Y un día terminó mal herida y murió a los días.

—No me olvides—Susurró en su tumba Cho, dejándole flores y llorando aunque no sabía cómo seguía teniendo lágrimas luego de llorar tanto.


End file.
